The Shadows
by RatedRReanna
Summary: The Shadows are group of Vampires who run the town of Cresent Bay. A human girl named Carah comes along and gets caught up in their mess. Old figures arise from the past and want them dead
1. Chapter 1

The music played loudly in the Scene. The Scene is a local spot for the people of Cresent Bay to hang out with others. Cresent Bay is a towl located by the city of Angels, Los Angeles. Its your typical California town with a beach, A boardwalk and people try to forget the fact about the murders. Cresent Bay may be a little town but the deaths are overrated. No one knows who does them or why they even happen mysteriously. Besides that, The locals love to part on the weekends and celebrate the California life style.  
The jukebox shuffled through some songs. You had your typical music playing clearing through the whole place. The music was always random and had the worst order. You had your rap, Pop, Country, 80's, Rock, Mostly anything you could imagine. Many people were sitting and eating, Some were ordering drinks, Some danced, And there sat them. Everyone called them The Shadows, The nightlife, The Lost Boys comparing them to the 1987 vampire movie. No one knows there names, Who they are, What they do. The four of them are typical customers at the Scene but most people are afraid to ever say anything to them. Thy are the outcasts of Cresent Bay.

"Where is Gabe at? Isn't he usually here by now?"

Nikolai asked shifting himself better in the booth. He looked over at the empty sea then looked at his drink. He was dressing more surfer for the night with khaki's. A skin tight top and flips flops. Carter looked at the seat then him.

"God only knows where he is at or what he's even doing"

Carter said cooly putting his arm behind the booth. He is the calmest out of the four of them and could care less about his appearance. He had on a navy blue tshirt, Some old Nike's and dark blue jeans. He layed his sunglasses on the table loudly which caught the attention of the others.

"Is it me or is half the population in here dead, It seems boring tonight"

Aksinya spoke with her accent perfectly. She looked at her little brother staring at his drink then at her on/off boyfriend. She played with her blond hair bored. She tried to catch guys attention with her grey shorts, Black boots and red long sleeve shirt that showed off her body perfectly. Gabe jumed in the booth with ease.

"Or maybe thats because we killed them all"

He grinned trying to perfect his gelled up hair. He took his sunglasses off and put them around his neck laying on his grey shirt. Gabe looked at the otheres frowning.

"You guys are going to be so boring tonight, I can tell"

"Well maybe if you were not a hour late, We wouldn't be, Would be Gabriel?"

Aksinya laughed. Nikolai and her were complete opposite. Aksinya can be quick tempered and loves to tease, Nikolai is the peace maker and would blush if any femlae said a word to him. That's why Carter chose them to be in the group.

"I bet you a million dollars Aksinya would be lonely and lost without me"

If you had a million, Id stake you right here and now...Then I'd take it for my own good"

The others laughed white stared him down. Aksinya and Gabe always flirt no matter who they are or where they are at. He smirked at her which made her look away.

"Hi, I'm your waitress Amanda, Im here too...Oh, It's you"

She didn't look to happy. Amanda raised her eyebrow at them trying to figure out why they got quite all of a sudden. Nikolai grabbed the menu's and neatly handed them to her. She smiled back kindly.

"The usual...You should know what that is Amanda"

Carter turned to look at her. He stared hard at her which made her shiver. He had a look to him, A cold look that could scare anyone. Amanda turned away nodding quickly moving behind the bar. As she turned the corner a girl walked into The Scene. Her eyes sparkled and her black hair shined in the light, She was dressed simple in jeans and a purple tanktop. Aksinya saw her and stared. she felt something different from her and couldn't exactly figure it out. It overwhelmed her feelings and she completely spaced out, Nothing else mattered.

"Hello...Wake up sister. Aksinya!"

Gabe snapped his fingers which got her attention. She looked at the others who were all staring at her. She blinked before getting up.

"Excuse me...I need some air"

Aksinya grabbed her bg and quickly walked to the restroom. She turned the sink on padding her face with some water. She grabbed her eyeliner and massacra to fix her mess. She froze after hearing the door. Aksinya looked over and saw her.

"Sorry if I was staring...You're just really beautiful"

"I did not notice but thank you"

It went silent. Aksinya kept staring into the mirror and the girl watched her. The room felt stuffy despite them being the only ones there.

"My name is Carah...It's nice to meet you?"

"Aksinya...Before you ask, Yes I have an accent and I'm from Russia. I moved here a while back"

"Wow...That sounds really interesting"

"You'd be surprised about me"

Carah stares at her watching her put her makeup on. She seemed defensive and mysterious and all she said was her own name.

"You can stop watching me now"

Aksinya looked over with a smile. Carah smiled back and moved to the sink. She started washing her hands trying to get past the awkwardness.

"So Russia...What made you move?"

"Family problems. Issues with people who no longer want me there. My younger brother and I moved here"

Aksinya's eyes shifted and Carah knew she shouldn't ask anymore. There must have been something terribly wrong for her to move across the country. She decided to not proceed anymore.

"Well it was nice to meet you Aksinya"

Carah grabbed her bag and walked out. Aksinya pounded her fist againest the sink hard, She was surprised it didn't crack. She looked back in the mirror then back at the door. Her reflection was no longer in the mirror, She turned it off.

"My heart is a lonely hunter that hunts on a lonely hill"

She sighs turning her reflection before walking back out to the others. They were all talking and laughing barely even noticing she came back.

"Look who decided to show up in our territory" Nikolai says watching someone.

"Danny? Why did he decide to show up?"

Danny stood at the front of the Scene leaning againest the bar. He was chose to join The Shadows ive years ago but made the msitake of betraying them. He wouldn't stop killing and he just got up and left. Now he returned, But why?

"Danny...Never thought we'd see you again"

"Well surprise surprise. Just living life like all of you...Why should it matter"

"We run Cresent Bay, You painted the town...You ran blood on our land"

"Only helping out friends right?"

Carter gritted his teeth together. He always hated his smart comments and how high he thought of himself. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Besides. Iv'e done better things. I have myself my own little army...They're here right now"

"We'll crush them. Your what five? We are ten times stronger than that..You wont outsmart us"

Nikolai kept his eyes and ear open to find any sigh of vampires. He only picked up one group standing in a corner dressed in black. He kicks Carter lightly signaling that htey must be the ones. Aksinya watches Gabe and Danny with a bored expression. Those two never got along so why should they now? Gabe jumped up quickly ready to fight.

"Hate me all you want. Nothing is going to change. I came back, Big deal. Get over yourselves"

Danny smirked before pushing Gabe back in the booth. Nikolai grabs his wrist tight hopin ghe will keep him down. Most of the people were watching bt some were scared to look. Danny walked away knowing he has gotten to them.

"Nik let me go! Carter I swear, Let me go!"

"Shut up, You've caused a big enough scene...We'll leave and hunt him down, Alright?"

Gabe jumps up followed by Aksinya, Nikolai then Carter. The other group moves over to the door blocking them.

"You're not going outside. Stay here"

Carter shakes his head looking at the newly turned vampires. He is the oldest out of the Shadows in vampire years, He could rip them to shreds. Gabe punched one in the face and the otheres grabbed Aksinya and Carter. Nikolai slips past them going outside.

Danny was walking to his car when he heard something. A big rush of wind hits him and he rushes to his car. He fumbles with his keys but quickly gets in. He starts the engine and turns the headlights on. The Shadows stand in front of the hood, Clothes torn and bloody. They attacke the car then disappear. 


	2. We Are What We Are

Danny uncovered his ears slowly looking around through the windows. The loud banging had stopped but where did they go? He knows tha the is no match againest them so he scolds himself for starting something. A loud noise comes up above and Carter stands there smirking. Aksinya jumps on the hood as Nikolai and Gabe stand on the sides. He looks at each of them terrified.  
"Open up Danny, Can't stay in there forever"

They shake the car and move it with force. Danny quickly locks all the doors and sits there. The Shadows all disappear once again. Maybe there are just playing with him, Make him scared enough to leave the town. Carter stands in the front of the car pounding his fists on the hood.

"Just leave me alone! I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to betray you all. Please!"

Nikolai rips open the door completely off the car. Gabe grabs his shoulder and pulls him out tossing him to the ground. He doesn't even want to move. Danny slowly vamps out getting angry.

"Now this wouldn't be happening if you never would have came and acted higher than us. So you have one of two options"

Carter looks over at Aksinya who is sitting on the hood watching. She smiles before turning her attention to Danny.

"One, You pick yourself up off the ground and never come back...Two, You stay and get killed. Your choice Danny"

"Don't look for any of your followers either. They are in bags...In fact they are out back in the trash. Only if you want them of course"

Danny lifts himself off of the ground. He looks at all of them before turning to Gabe who is smirking at him. He rushes over punching him in the jaw. Nikolai moves over grabbing an arm as Aksinya slides off the hood grabbing the other.

"That came back to bit you, didn't it?"

She smiled at Gabe watching him rub his face. He goes after him but Carter put his arm out stopping him. Danny struggles to get out of their grip but knows he isn't going anywhere.

"Well, It looks like ou chose number two. You know, You would have been good in our group"

Carter zips over and bites into Danny's neck hard. Aksinya and Nikolai let go of his arms, Biting into a vein making the blood squirt everywhere. Gabe makes his way in there as they slowly begin ripping him apart. They all throw whatever body parts they gave down on the ground. Each body part makes a loud thud when hitting the ground, His arms, Legs, Torso and head. Nikolai looks over at his sister who is vamped out just like himself. Her blond hair was a mess and had dark all over it. Their eyes are golden with red and black flakes. Verins creep out from under their eyes and down to the middle of their cheek. Carter ran a hand through his sandy colored hair that was now blood stained. His features were far different than than Drago's. Red eyes with a black background, The long face features by the mouth and the eyes. Gabe looked the same way. It was apparent that they were sire by two different vampires.

"I'll take care of him, Just go back home"

Aksinya grabs bag from the care already starting to pick up what's left of Danny. The others quickly leave and she looks around hearing footsteps getting closer. She grabs the bag and quickly leave. Carah approches the looks around confused.

The old factory that used to make clothes is now the home of the Shadows. Abandon many years, They fixed it up and called it home. The first floor was basically what they used from the living area. It had the typical look with couches and a TV and everything. A mini kitchen was set up in the corner to make is some what human. The second floor is their rooms. Each split into four different spots and each decorated for their taste. They never used the other floors needing no purpose to.

Aksinya Drago stood on the rooftop watching the waves. She opened the bag and threw the pieces out there, Condersidering the Factory is right next to the beach and there wouldn't be a trace of him. Nikolai watched her with curiosity. She was the female version of himself. Blond hair down to the shoulders, Pale fair skin. The only difference was that he has hazel eyes compared to her green ones...And their personalities.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just bored...Looking at the water"

He knew something was wrong. Aksinya was never bored. What was her problem?

"I know my sister...Something is wrong. Tell me"

"Danny was a girl's brother. I feel really bad and all and it just reminds me of..."

"It reminds you of us right? Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. We kill everyday sister"

She sighed. Aksinya couldn't help but worry about her younger brother. He is the only family has left from Russia for the last 136 years.

"I know but everything that happened with Micah and all...I'm going to go inside"

Aksinya pats his shoulder before moving inside.

Carah woke up slowly streching. She had a mission to carry out today but she wasn't in the mood. She skips breakfast grabbing her bag walking out of her apartment. She hung up about 30 posters all over town. It had the same exact thing on all of them.

-Danny Stone. 6'1" . Brown hair. Brown eyes. 180 pounds. Disappeared last night-

She asked around and no one knew anything. Carah knew the police were doing a investigation but that wasn't going to stop her from finding out the truth. After finding out no information, She cuts her day and decides to just go home. Carah layed on the couch and tried to think of what to do.

Aksinya was tossing and turning in her sleep. She quickly sat up breathing and sweating heavily. Something was wrong with the girl she met yesturday and knew something was wrong. Aksinya quickly grabbed a yellow and black small top and light blue ripped jeans. She grabbed flip flops and rushed down to the door. She opened it before slamming it shut. The sun was still out and she couldn't just yet. The only thing she could do is sit and wait for the sun to go down. She sat againest the door waiting.

Carah walked down the street and into the scene. She had the worst feeling in the world, Being bored. Her friends were out of town. Her brother was missing, Nobody was in Cresent Bay. She paused feeling someone watching her but it was more than one person. She slowly looks around checking out her surrounding. Carah thought it would be just easier to leave insted of staying around. She turned walking back to the door.

"Hey...Where are you going?"

She looks up and sees a good looking guy standing in front of her.

"Leaving...Now if you will excuse me"

"What's the rush"

Another guy approches. He almost looks the same as the other one. She felt trapped.

"I need to leave, Okay?"

She pushed as hard as she could past them. She hurries as quick as she can to get away from there and onto the next street. Carah looking back to see if they were following. She bumps into someone dropping her bag.

"Carah...Thank God it's you. Are you okay?"

She nodded before bending down to pick up her things. Aksinya helped her grabbing her and taking her into an alley.

"Hey, Aksinya! What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you safe...I feel that you are in danger, I know it sounds crazy but I insist"

Aksiny looked down the street then down the alley. She froze pushing Carah behind her staring towards four guys approaching from the alley. They look between them as she tries to keep under control.

"Greetings...You shouldn't be out here"

"Leave this girl alone, Go away"

One steps closer to her and her eyes change color. The man quickly backs away and they all start running away. She changes back before turning to Carah.

"That was easy. Did not think I could be that intimidating. Guess so"

Before Carah could say anything, Aksinya quickly grabs her wrist dragging her back to the street. She freezes after seeing Carter but quickly moves so he can not catch them. He grins before watching four guys follow. He turns the corner going down a different street. Carter stops before running into an alley. It was time for him to feed tonight. He vamped out readt to find a new victim tonight. He heard a voice near by and that would be easy prey. He ran at vampire speed to the voice. No one was there. He looked around before getting slammed into the wall. Carter jumps up growling before getting thrown back. A hand grabs his throat.

"Where is Aksinya Drago at?" 


	3. All For One, One For All

Carter sat on his bed in pain. Whoever attacked him was going to be in more pain than he is in now. The bruises and cuts would heal in a few days. The wounds will heal up but the mark will be there. Aksinya grabbed a kit full of bandages.

"What did you do? You're not hurt that bad"

"I didn't do anything. Someone attacked me...Do not put those on me. They were actually looking for you"

"For me? Why me? Do you think they know?"

"Well if you didn't tell anyone, They shouldn't"

Aksinya didnt understand who could be looking for her. She stood staring at the wall remember when she first came to America. Nikolai and her were trying to find a place to stay. It was pouring down rain and every door they went to in New York was either empty or no one wanted them in. They were standing in an alley trying to figure out where they were going to go. Someone threw her againest the wall and bit into her neck hard. Nikolai vamped out and them him back checking on her. The man rose to his feet watching. He introduced himself helping them. His name was Carter.

"I'm going to see what the others are doing. Stay in and rest, Okay?"

She grabbed her things and turned away. She knew Carter was angry and she was going to give him space to work everything out. He watched her move and wondered what she was thinking. She said goodnight before grabbing the doorhandle.

"Wait...I have a better idea"

Nikolai was walking to the Scene in jeans, A grey shirt and a white jacket. He wasnt fond of taking other victims clothes but he liked this, It was just really hard not to get blood on it. He actually talked to a few locals then went to the poll table. He thought to be nice to them so what if he was a vampire or not.

"Hey...You want to play pool with me?"

He turned to look at her. Carah grabbed a stick walking around the table. Nikolai nodded usrprised that she actually wanted to play. She tied up her dark hair to compliment her magenta rose dress.

"I'm Nikolai...My pleasure"

He offered his hand.

"I'm Carah abd you're going to lose"

Gabe had to take a shower after he fed. He didnt mind getting blood on himself its just the longer he had it on him, He felt guilty and needed to get it off. He threw on a shirt and ruffled the water out of his hair. Gabe puts his pants and gets out of the shower. He was happy he was by himself, That he could be alone and no one could question his wound. He had to bandage his hand up because the man he attacked stabbed him. Right through the palm and out the back. He smirked at himself in the mirror before turning his reflection off. Gabe walked to the living area and looked through some magazines. He knew Nikolai was gone but where was Carter or Aksinya. He went upstairs curious and stops halfway down the hall. He laughed moving away. He knew whta they were doing.

"So you're Aksinya's little brother?"

Nikolai nodded hitting a ball into a hole. He glances at her with a faint smile.

"How old are you? Sorry, To curious"

"A hundred and thirty six...No, Im twenty"

"Really? A hundred? Are you like a vampire of something? Kidding...You look than twenty"

Nikolai grabbed her bag from off of the floor and puts his stick back. She won the game fair and he knew he should be going. He had to change subject and handed her the bag.

"Thanks...Oh, I have to show you something. It's my brother. I cant find him"

She takes out one of the flyer. He grabs it staring at the picture. So Aksinya was right, that was her brother. Nikolai didn't know what to do. He didn't want to exactly say what happened but he didn't want to lie. He shook his head and handed it back.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him"

Carah sighed putting it in her bag. Still no information on Danny. She turned to go back to the apartment. She might as well give up.

"Hey...Would you like to come back with me? My friends wouldn't. I hope that sounded okay?"

She laughed shaking her head.

"It sounded like a invitation. Are you sure they wouldn't mind?"

"We do not get compant oftne. I think it would be fun, but it is your choice"

Carah smiled and decided to go. They made their way out of the Scene and began walking in the factory. She paused when she looked at the outside, How did people live there? All the windows were boarded up, The paint was mostly peeling. When Nikolai led her inside she was very surprised. Posters and pictures were on the wall, There was a radio and TV, A table and a couch, Chairs. Now it looked like a normal place.

Gabe jumped up from the couch looking at them. He was surprised to see Nikolai with another girl considering how shy he is.

"That is Gabe Thomas, He lives here also"

Gabe moved over and kissed her hand. No harm in being romantic. He could smell that she was human and didnt want any harm to her. Nikolai moved to the chair looking around.

"Where are the other two?"

"Um...Upstairs..."

Nikolai rolled his eyes in disbelief. Carah slowly sat down looking at some of the pictures.

"I can go get them if you want?"

Gabe moved to the stairs not wanting to interrupt. He sighned slowly going up. He kept going straight down the hall to the last door. He knocked but there was no anser. He knew exactly what Carter and Aksinya were doing. You could always tell when they were having sex. The screams were louder, The bitemarks were deeper. Gabe took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Gabriel! Oh my God get out!"

Aksinya quickly rolled off of Carter and layed back. Gabe closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Nik brought some girl here if you want to meet her...Or you can finish?"

"We'll be down, Give us a minute"

Carter got up grabbing some clothes. He could care less if Gabe seen him or not. He threw on sweatpants, A black tshirt and started following him out.

Nikolai and Carah were talking quietly. Gabe went and slowly sat down as Carter was approching.

"So this is the guest...Welcome"

"I'm Carah...It's nice to meet you"

She smiled at him and he watched her. Something was different about her but he couldnt explain what it was.

Aksinya sighed tying up her hair. She threw on red shorts and put a jacket over her red bra. She didnt want to go down but she knew she had to. She walks downstairs and over to them before stopping.

"Carah? Um...Hi"

"Great, You both know eachother. I'm Carter"

Carah said hello to both of them looking between them.

"You both know eachother?"

"Aksinya is jsut a family friend, Nothing more"

She moved back over to the stairs. She placed a foot on the stair until Carter called her. Aksinya turned to look at him.

"Stay. You are the one that knows Carah"

She sighed debating if she should go back. She does anyway and slowly sits back down.

Carah felt akward. Something had to be going on between them. She saw a red mark on Aksinya's collarbone which looked like a bitemark. She quickly covered it up, Aksinya must have caught her staring.

"So...Um how come I've never seen you all?"

"Nikolai and Aksinya moved from russia, Gabe is from Las Vegas and I'm from San Port...Down by San Juan"

Carah nodded. She didnt want to ask to many questions making them feel uncomfortable. Gabe looked at Aksinya who was quiet and still. He knew the comment Carter made hurt her, But there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh, Before I forget. My brother went missing last night and I wanted to show you a picture"

She grabbed the paper holding it up. Aksinya shook her head with a frown. Gabe's eyes went wide as he looked at the picture. He glanced at Carter who was sitting calmly reading it.

"Danny Stone? I'm sorry, I haven't heard of him...I'll keep my eyes open though"

Aksinya got up looking at her.

"I have not...It was nice seeing you. Be careful around here. People are dangerous"

Carter watched standing up.

"She's right. People can do damage to anyone. Even hurt them badly. Right Aksinya?"

She knew there was an underlying meaning to that so she ran towards him enraged. 


	4. What I Want

She stood in front of Carter staring him down. Even though she wasnt as strong as him, It wouldnt let Aksinya go down without a fight. Nikolai thought it would be idea to pull her back just in case she tried to do anything. Gabe followed as Carter moved to Carah.

"Well...I think I should go after that"

He nodded and she grabbed her bag making her way to the entrance. Aksinya pushed her way through Gabe and Nikolai and they missed trying to grab her. Carah slowly turned around.

"Let me walk you back, Hold on"

"No...Let me do it. It would be a pleasure"

They both turned their attention to Carter. It smiled offering his hand to Carah. Aksinya rushes over to one of the table and grabs something.

"Use this as protection"

"I never thought of you being religious"

Aksinya was holding the beads of a red and white rosary carefully. Carah takes it looking at how beautiful it is. Carter glares knowing what she was doing. Maybe she was trying to give their secret away, Maybe she wasn't.

"It's beautiful, Thank you"

Carah moved over and hugged her. Aksiyna lowly hissed and tried not to move. The cross was burning into her skin and began leaving a mark. Carter smirked and held back a laugh knowing that her plan come back to attack her. She pulled back and there was nothing on the cross. Carah smiled before grabbing Carter's hand. She said her goodbyes and left into the night.

"Is there something going on between you and Aksinya? Relationship wise?"

They were close to her apartment. They took a short cut through the town to avoid all the people out partying. The more they walked, The darker it became which was good enough for Carter.

"Just a family friend. For the longest time we have fought all about different things"

She shrugs it off not wanting to ask anymore. Carah knew there was a history between them. She glanced at the cross confused on why she gave it to her, What was going on?

"Here we are...You can come in if you like"

Carah walked up to the door and unlocked it. She stepped inside and set her bag down. Carter checked his boundries before stepping in slowly. That a good enough invitation apparently.

Gabe looked at Askinya who looked at nikolai. None of them wanted to change the channel and they were extremely bored. Some horrible horror movie was on and they were laughing at how bad the acting was.

"You know if Carter was here, He would go to his room and say this stupid. Why do we even watch these things, I mean they are bad"

Nikoal ishook his head. When Carter wasnt around, They'd sometimes pick on him. Not like he hasnt ever said anything bad about them.

"You think he's going to do something?"

They both knew whaere the converstation was going. She wasnt going to let anything that go, She was going to protect Carah with whatever she had.

"Carter might try and do something but I cant see him kill her. He'll try though"

"It's all my fault. I should not have brought her here"

Aksinya shook her head feeling bad.

"No it isnt, You had no idea"

She was used to apologizing to him. In their human life Nikolai was the most favorite. Everything he did was always right, Everything she did was wrong. But some how they could relate to eachother.

Carah got him a drink and handed it to him. She poured herself one and he watched her. He knew what he put in the drink and knew what he was doing. She smiled sitting down and took a drink. Carter did the same and waited for the blood to work. He knew that it would work, It worked on everyone. It was only a matter of time.

"Carter...Does your drink taste funny to you? Mine...Mine taste a little different"

He tried to look concerned and worried but he had her right where he want. Carah put her hand up to her head, Her veins were on fire. She slowly sat down on the couch and passed out. Her body system began changing and was turning. Carter picked her up and set her down on her bed. Some sun light shined through the window and he froze. There was no way he could escape his own death, But staying with her could be even more dangerous, Not knowing who is going to show up. He looked around quickly trying to find a hiding place away from the sun.

Aksinya woke up and got ready. She put ripped blue jeans on and a white tshirt. She could care less if she had shoes on or not, She was only worried about Carter. The sun was down which means Carter was either dead or sleeping somewhere safe. She quietly steps out of her room and looks at Gabe who was dressed in a red and black striped sweater that cut off on his shoulders. Aksinya would make fun of him for having a Freddy Krueger sweater. Light jeans and black boots, Gabe could look like a male run way model. They stared at eachother for a moment before turning their attention towards Nikolai's room. He wore black leather pants and a white button up shirt, If they dont act the same, They sure dress alike. Now all three of them turned their attention towards Carter's room. There was no movemnt or any sound. They blinked seeming puzzled before rushing to the stairs. They all shoved eachother playfully to be the first one down. Gabe moves in between them and stops when he reaches the lower level. Nikolai and Aksinya also freee staring at the couch. Carter is sitting in new clothes flipping through a magazine. They were surprised mostly but also relieved.

"Where were you man? Late night?"

He smirked turning towards them.

"Making sure Carah was okay, Didn't want her on a killing rampage...And good evening to all of you"

They tripped on his words. He eiother gave her his blood or he just told the truth.

"Did you turn her Carter?"

"Relax. She is only half right now. You know she has five days to complete the transformation"

Nikolai was more curious than anything, Gave was surprised and Aksinya was angry.

"That is a problem. You better not turn her, This girl does not need to battle between life and death"

"I can do whatever I want. She took the step and if she doesnt turn. I will keep feeding her my blood until she goes crazy and kills"

She shook her head moving closer. Carah is innocent and doesnt need to be in a world that she knows nothing about.

"I don't want her in the Shadows, I refuse to agree with any of this!"

"Does it look like I care what you think?"

Aksinya looks at Carter with complete hate and disgust.

"Are you ashamed of what you are Aksinya? If you want out of the group then go. Just because you killed Micah, Got taken by some random vampire and turned Nikolai doesn't mean anything. We are monsters Aksinya, We destroy and re build"

She went to go after him but Nikolai grabbed her.

"You know baby brother, Let go...And if you ever mention them again, I will stake you!"

"I'm stronger and older than you Aksinya"

"I'm faster. One versus one"

Carter zips over and pushes Nikolai away. He grabs Aksinya's throat in a hard grip.

"Have you forgotten who runs this group? I do. It goes for all of you. I run the Shadows and if none of you lie it, Leave!"

Gabe looks at Nikolai and feels taken back. Nikolai looks back confused. Carter watches them.

"So...You're saying that you own us?"

Carter nodded in agreement.

"That's unfair Carter"

"What are we five? Get over it Nik, I found you and your sister, Gabe I turned you"

He throws Aksinya down who falls to the floor. Gabe sits down thinking of it all and Nikolai helps her up. They all looked over the door and in walks Carah. She blinked wondering what exactly just happened.

"Um...Would this be the wrong time to ask you all to come to my birthdya part tomorrow?"

Carter smiled shaking his head yes.

"Good...I'd like you all to be there. My friends Kaitlyn, Jordan and Micah...Oh some family also"

Nikolai froze and looked at Aksinya. Maybe he was hearing things, There was no way she said that. He looked away worried.

"Of course, We'll be there"

Carah smiled looking at them. Tomorrow night will be the night Carter gets his wish. 


	5. Surprise Party

Nikolai really didnt want to go to this party. He thought he was maybe paranoid but he didn't want to say anything. Aksinya stood in his doorway worried about him.

"You look nice tonight Nik"

He was dressed in a jacket that almost looked identicle to his military one form his human years. He had dark jeans and bookts on. Why was he dressed in dark clothes?

"You look equal as well"

Aksinya had a lavender dress on. It had lace that covered your who body except her arms with a matching bra. Figures she is showing skin. Black medium heels and her hair curled, She looked dressed for a wedding...Not a party.

"Nikolai...None of this is your fault. Do not put this on you, Please. Come down when you're ready"

She walked out and made her way down the stairs. Carter bumped into her an accident, But neither said a word. He sported jeans, A white tshirt and a baby blue sweater vest. He looked at her before turning away.

"Are all of you guys ready? We will be late"

Gabe said walking towards the door. He had a deep purple button up on with black pants and boots. He had to look good, Who knows if he would get a girl or not. He had to try.

When the Shadows arrived at the Scene, They were surprised and impressed, Everything was decorated, Plenty of people dancing and alot of music. Carah was in a swarm of people talking and smiling. She spotted them and quickly hopped over. She was super excited they were there.

"And how areyou miss Carah?"

"19...And the perfect age"

Aksinya scoffed. If her 19th birthday looked like that. Carah looked so perfect in a puffy yellow dress, Black heels, Braclet, Necklace, Hair pinned up. Aksinya left all of her stuff in Russia, Not Cresent Bay. She grabbed Carter's hand and drug him out to the dance floor. Nikolai needed to get away from all the people, He really needed to talk to Carah. But he knew Carter would probably protest.

"Excuse me...May I have a dance?"

He held his hand out while Carter watched him. Carah smiled and took it. Carter back away slowly knowing he had to be up to something. Maybe Aksinya put him up to it.

"How do you feel tonight?"

"Fine, Happy and any other wored that goes with that...And more alive"

Nikolai frowned but hoped she didn't catch it. He had to make sure he wasn't lying but now he had to watch. He nodded then let go moving away. She stood there confused before two hands grabbed hers.

"What did he want?"

Carter said coldly.

"He asked it I was alright...Why?"

"I told him you weren't feeling good. Nikolai is always the caring one"

Aksiny was looking over the party. She misses when she used to have birthday parties when she could wear the most gorgeous gowns. Now it was just all in the past.

"Someone isn't having any fun I see...It's Carter right. He's with Carah"

"It's not like it hasn't happened before"

"He does you wrong Aksinya, You know that, I know that, We both do"

She looked at them dancing then at him. She blinked slowly before walking away.

Aksinya moved to the back of the bar. She wanted to go stay in the storage room fed up with everything going. She didn't notice her surroundings, Neither did anyone else. The door began opening and she stood in front of it. A person reached his hand out and snakes it around her mouth. She tried to scream but nothing was working and she got pulld into the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The person let her go then shoved her forward. Aksinya was staring at a blank wall. When she turned around a pair of lips fell on hers. She couldn't figure out who it was from being so dark, She had no idea. They kept kissing and the person kept moving back to turn on the light. She blinked looking at him before jumping back.

"You...You're dead, I killed you"

Aksinya was completely shocked. He couldn't be there. She had to be dreaming.

"Aksinya...I've missed you"

micah smirked watching her. He cocked his head to the side watching her every movement.

"You did kill me...You fed from me and I had a bitemark. I've been looking for you the last 136 years"

He stood there with his hands in his leather jacket. He had a tight fitting white tshirt and dark jeans. Aksinya reached a hand up slowly running it throught his light blond hair. She put it on his cheek and that's when he reached up and grabbed her hand tight. He held it.

"I came to finish what we started"

She quickly pulled back and ran to the door. Micah zipped over and slammed the door shut. She started at the closed door afraid.

"Just so you know, I will find you again and again and I will not stop until I get what I want"

He let go of the door and she ran out. He tried to get another kiss in but it didn't work. She ran straight into Gabe and aksinya held onto im tight.

"What's wrong. Why are you shaking?"

"My broth...Gabe..."

Carter and Carah approched them confused.

"Ask Nikolai...She ran into me like this"

"I haven't done anything. I don't even know what's going on myself"

They all were last and looked at her. Micah approched them with a smile on his face.

"Hello everyone. Miss Carah, This is a wonderful part. Niki, You haven't changed a bit. Gabe Thomas, How is it playing hard to get? Carter Michaels, I finally get to meet you. My lovely Aksinya. I'm Micah"

Everyone knew the name Micah except Carah. The ded brother of the Drago's. Nikolai glanced at her and she stared at the floor. She pulled back from Gabe and Micah smiled.

"I just wanted an introduction. Nikolai, Aksinya, I'll be seeing you real soon"

He kissed her cheek before leaving. They all are surprised besides Carah.

"I didn't know...I wouldn't have invited him"

"Let's give them some time Carah"

Carter grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Nikolai quickly left knowing he was going to lose his temper.

"I'm still here...I will protect you from him"

She nodded still in shock. He frowned wondering what he could do. Nikolai should be there not him.

"Back to the party?"

"I want to go home...But home isn't here"

He had her on the ground. He couldn't stop fedding. He was enraged and he couldn't exactly explain why. Nikolai attacked an innocent woman and took her life. Why did Micah have to be back, Why couldn't he have stayed dead. He wasn't suppose to feed by himself. Now he made the mistake of killing. He knew he had to get away from it. If only he could go home.

Aksinya knew this is what Gabe was wanting. She only wanted to get Micah out of her head and this was one way. Gabe knew he loved her. The sex was always amazing. He wasnt like Carter, He never wanted to be. He was slower, Much more sweeter, Gabe wanted to show her exactly who he was. They didn't care about a room, The couch was good enough. His face started to change and his gums began to hurt. She looked at him, Her eyes changing. Gabe leaned in to bite her and she threw up her arm. He stopped completely confused. Maybe Carter is to much into biting, She does always have bitemarks on her. Aksinya took a deep breath and lowered her arm. She nodded and he started back up again. He leaned down and gently bit onto her shoulder.

"I hope you got everything you wanted Carah. It is a birthday you'll never forget"

"I'm sure...Thank you for being here"

Carah began to like Carter. He was sweet to her and she liked that. His friends were the ones she was worried about. She felt so alive tonight, She didn't understand why. Carter knew exactly she didn't understand why. He did the same to Aksinya when she was a new vampire. But something was different with her. Maybe there was a part of him that was liking her. And before the night was over, they kissed. 


End file.
